Tomboy Cinderella
by darksakurashadow
Summary: This is a Cinderella story about Sakura, but not any Cinderella story it's a crossover! yeah suck at summaries. just read and find out how the story goes. p.s. This isn't your normal Cinderella story.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's P.o.v:

6:00am (Flyleaf: there or you starts to play)

I turn off my alarm clock, and got ready for another boring day at school. Sometimes it sucks to be a genius.

Anyways, once I was done doing whatever I had to do in the bathroom, I got dressed in my Breaking Benjamin shirt, my old worn out black jeans, and my black and white convers. (**I'm a convers fan so she has a lot of convers.) **With that done I put my long hair into a messy ponytail.

When I finished getting ready I took a look at myself in the mirror, and I have to say for a 4'3" girl I was pretty well developed. After, I was done admiring myself, I went down stairs to be welcome by my brothers (Not by blood though) and a nod from my father, Pein, and a "good morning sweetie." from my mom, Konah.

Once I sat down, my bros couldn't stop talking about the Halloween dance tomorrow. If you're wondering who my brothers are well there names are Sosori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Tobi. They kept talking about what they were going to wear, and the occasional argument between Sosori and Deidara. They decided to go as a group, and that they don't need dates, I know what you're wondering, "Why?" well two words fan girls. You see those girls will do ANYTHING to them at any moment, so you get my point. Just them Itachi comes in and asks me,

"Sakura, are you going to the dance with someone 'special'?"

When father heard that that he did a spit take to the right of him, in this sat Deidara.** (Poor Deidara. It just had to be coffee.) ** My father gave me the look that said Explain. I reassured him by saying that Itachi was messing around. With that said he took a calming breath just finished my French toast and look at the time. 6:45. Only 10 minutes left to get to school.

"Bye, mom, Dad. I'll see you guys at school." I said to my parents and brother.

"Bye!"

With that I grabbed my Kingdom Hearts messenger bag, and got on my black _Ninja_ motorcycle to head to school. While listening to Evanescence: Everybody's Fool, on my IPod.

~School~

Sakura took off her helmet and headphones.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned around to see her best friends Rukia, Momo, Rangiku, Inoue, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Temari.

"Hey guys. What's up, and what's this no boyfriends around?" Sakura teased.

The girls blushed at the comment. You see, each girl had a boyfriend, all but except Sakura. Though it's not like she didn't want one it's just she hasn't fit the missing half of her sel.

"Whatever. I want to introduce you to my friend from where I used to live who just moved here." Rukia said.

"I think you should meet him Sakura. We already met him. You see you're the only one who hasn't met him. ", said my no longer shy friend Hinata.

"Ok. Lead the way." said Sakura

Toshiro's :

"So, what you're saying that I met every one of your friends except one?" I said

"YUP! I think that you're going to like her. She can be as cold, sometime heartless, short tempered, and short as you, but by an inch!" Ichigo grinned.

MY eyebrow twitched at the last comment. The group saw this and slowed their pace a bit. I smirked at that _"I guess rengi told them what happens when I get mad." I thought._

That was when we saw the girls approaching us. As they approached us I saw a girl with pink hair that I never seen before, so I assumed she was the one they wanted me to meet._ 'I wonder who she is." I thought_

Sakura's P.O.V:

We saw the guys approaching us and I saw a boy with white hair who looked around my height or a bit taller. That is when both groups met and when teal blue clashed with emerald.

Normal P.O.V:

They stayed staring at each other for a while, that is when Ichigo said," Sakura meet Toshiro. Toshiro meet Sakura."

They didn't take their eyes off each other as they shook hands with a smile, and blush that no one else could see, well except each other.

Sakura's P.O.V:

_"Wow. When we touched, it felt like a rush of electricity run through my body. It must be nothing."_

_** "Yeah right, you, and I both know it wasn't nothing. You're in love!"**_

___"Shut up!"_

_**"Sakura and Toshiro sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"**_

With that I put inner back in a box that was locked up good. I was too lost in thought that I forgot that I still holding his hand. When I notice it my cheeks turn the shade of my hair, and let go of his hand while turning my head so that no one would see it, but I the girls saw it.

"Let's go. Class is going to start soon." I said and started to walk away with a blush still intact.

~In the girls mind~

SHE LIKES HIM! *squeal*

So what do you think of my first high school cross over fiction? *Ichigo walks in*

Do the disclaimer please, and I'll give you a muffin.

Ichigo: Sweat! She doesn't own Bleach or Naruto!*receives muffin*

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura's P.O.V:

During class I couldn't get Hitsugaya - senpia out of my head, so when I had enough I took out my sketch book and started to draw. I was lucky that the teacher didn't notice, and that I sat in the back of the class. As I was drawing I was also paying attention to Kakashi – sensei just in case.

*Ring!*

_**Finally, the bell! **_

** Totally. *Inner looks at drawing* Well won't you look at this my little Saki - Chan is in love!**

_**What?**_

__**Look at the drawing.**

That's exactly what I did, and guess what I drew. (A/N: If you guess correctly without reading ahead you'll get a cookie!) I was Hitsugaya - senpia.

~time skip!~

"Hey guys don't forget to meet me in the music room!" I yelled.

"We know forehead. If you what us to meet you there we have to go get lunch before the guys catch us." Ino said.

Yes, that's right we have to hurry. We'll meet you there Saki!" exclaimed Hinata.

You see, we kind a lied to the boys about our schedules. We told them we had 1st lunch so they don't think we don't want to hang with them. As I was walking Karin (A/N: Not Ichigo's sister.) and her little group of sluts decided to make fun Sakura.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the girl in boys clothing's!" sneered Karin.

"Well, at least I don't wear way too much make up that makes me look like a clown, and abusing my body by wearing way too small/tight clothes that also makes me look like a slut." I said with a fake smile.

Okay, so that may have gone overboard, but the truth hurts. With that said, I continued my way to the music room.

~Inside the music room~

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You said that to their faces! I wish I was here to see it!" said Tenten and Rukia in unison.

"Saki, don't you think you went a little too harsh." Hinata said with Inoue and Momo nodding in agreement.

"I don't think she went too far. In matter of fact, she just told them the truth." Temari said in a calm tone.

"I have to agree with Temari on this one. As a reward for slapping reality in their faces I'm going to taking you to Mc Donald's!" exclaimed Rangiku.

That's when my brothers came. They're the only ones who know about the little gatherings we have in the music room. They also sworn to secrecy to not tell the boys, but they had a condition of them hanging with us.

"So we heard that you put Karin in her place. Is it true?" Sosori - nii questioned .

"What if I did? I know that you won't punish me because I spoke the truth." I said.

"Hn. Though, if she tells the school you are bound to get detention, and we have to get you out of it." Itachi said coolly.

" Who cares, because Rangiku is taking me out Mc Donald's, and even if she does tell the school all I have to do is tell them that she kept picking on me, so I that was my only to get her off my back." I said like it was no big deal.

That was hen Tobi decided to change the subject.

"SAKU - CHAN, CAN YOU SING TOBI THAT NEW SONG THAT YOU TOLD TOBI ABOUT DURING PASSING PERIOD?!" Tobi questioned rather loudly.

"Yeah, sure." I said.

With that I got up to get a guitar and started to sing.

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say,  
"Please, oh baby, don't go."  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things  
Lately, you're all I need.  
You smiled at me and said,

"Don't get me wrong, I love you,  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said,  
"No, I don't think life is quite that simple"

The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

"Wish I could prove I love you,  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?"  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

_[Chorus:]_  
Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

_[Chorus x2]_

Rangiku's P.O.V:

I still can't believe that Sakura can sing this well and doesn't want to share it with the world. I mean she has an amazing voice, but I resist the urge to record her, and put it on YouTube.

Oh, she finished. Well it's time to ask her about earlier.

"So, Sakura, what was up with the blush earlier? I mean, do you like Toshiro?

Suddenly coughing is heard from Hidan, Tobi, and Deidara. While the rest of her brothers have the look that says "Explain." As the girls give a smug her a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sakura said with a blush.

"Come Sakura I saw that little drawing you were trying to hide." Temari said with a smirk.

"Well won't you look at the time, the bell is going ring in a little bit. Got to go!" Saki said as she left.

"Just don't forget after school, we're going costume shopping!" we yelled out to her, while Rukia and Tenten had a look of dread on their face.

Pein: She doesn't own Naruto.

Toshiro: Nor does she own Bleach.

Sakura: Only in her dreams will she own "simple and clean."

Pein: *grabs Sakura* IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S BEST FOR YOU HITSUGAYA, YOU'LL STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE GIRL.

Toshiro: Unlikely. *winks and smirks at Sakura*

Sakura: *Blush*

Pein: *Releases killing intent*

Me: *eating popcorn and watching scene before me* Read and review! Bye~!


End file.
